Dark Days
by PaganPoetry
Summary: Hermione and Severus have been working for the Order of the Phoenix together for five years and have become friends, but now their friendship is starting to change into something more. Alternate Universe, this was written before OotP and I've kept it ther
1. Beginnings

Dark Days Chapter One – Beginnings

They moved on silent feet through the trees and undergrowth, twenty-two people in all. The two leaders, one tall and dark the other small and fair were in the centre, the others on either side scanning the woods for trouble. The maps they carried magically marked off the areas they had already searched, and they moved determinedly to the places as yet unsearched.

One man, small and wiry came crashing back through the tangled branches to stop before the tall man in the centre.

"Sir, Death Eaters have been sighted not two miles east!"

The man cursed and his companion turned to him disapprovingly, "Swearing won't help we'll just have to move faster."

He glared at her, "I'm aware of that Miss Granger, but had it occurred to you that we have yet to find the blasted muggles?"

She grinned at him, "You haven't called me that in years _Professor Snape_. Are we regressing?"

In spite of himself he smiled back, "Maybe I'm channelling? I think we need to divide our party, some to head off the enemy, others to find the muggles? Agreed?"

She nodded, "Agreed. Dennis would you go and gather the others around please, I think we need a brief council of war."

The little man sped away and soon others emerged from the trees to surround the pair. Finally Dennis arrived back followed by his brother Colin and Severus began to outline the new plan.

"Things have changed, Death Eaters have been sighted and we need to head them off to allow us to find and rescue the remaining muggles. I'll remind you how important this is. One of those muggles has vital information about the enemies new weapon. We must find them before the Death Eaters do. I hardly need add how many people will die before we can find the cure ourselves if this mission is unsuccessful! Everyone left of Dennis will therefore come with Hermione and myself to hold them back while the rest of you continue looking. When you find them make port-keys and get them safely to the rendezvous point. If our information is correct there should be ten of them out there, so get two each and take them away. Don't try to wait for others, just get two and go. We can't afford to waste time and lives on heroics. Any questions?"

"How many Death Eaters are there?"

"Enough, there looked to be fifty at least."

"What good are seventeen going to be against fifty?" asked Zacharias Wrench.

"We're not here to fight an open battle, just to delay them to give the others time to get away. No-one has the time to go getting delusions of grandeur. Now move, we're wasting time."

The people around him started to disperse, looks of grim determination on their faces. Severus turned to Hermione, "Ready?"

She nodded and they moved out.

There were three burly looking Death Eaters ahead of Hermione and she could hear more moving up behind them. She couldn't hear any of the Order members but she knew that they were close and took comfort in that knowledge. Drawing a deep breath she peered round the trunk of the great oak tree she stood behind, wand at the ready. "Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled, catching two of the three with one spell. The third gave an animal scream of anger and leapt towards her.

More nimble than her opponent she sped away, dodging between trees and under low-hanging branches. The ape-like Death Eater crashed after her, not bothering to dodge branches but instead just crashing right through them.

"Come out pretty," he called in a harsh voice. "Come on now let me have a proper look at that hot little body of yours eh?"

"In your dreams," she spat moving on silent feet round behind him.

"Perhaps you should come out before they become _your_ nightmares…" he threatened, spinning suddenly and aiming a curse directly at her. "Crucio!"

Amazed at his perception she dodged out of the way and the curse missed her. Apparently she had underestimated this one. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Her spell missed by inches and she was forced to leap aside to miss another curse.

Grinning he pulled out several wicked looking daggers, "Well now, nimble aren't you? Lets see how many times you can dodge." With that he threw one of the daggers straight at her. Wand up she destroyed it before it hit her but another was already in the air. She ducked and it flew over her head but immediately she was forced to jump to the left to miss the third. As she did so he pulled out his wand and screamed a curse in her direction. A large gash opened across her shoulder and she fell back weakly against the tree behind her. Grinning in triumph he approached her. "Nice little spell, no? The only question is do I leave you here for it to do it's work or kill you quickly?"

Adrenaline surged through Hermione's body and she screamed Expelliarmus at the top of her lungs. His wand flew from his hand and he snarled in anger, kicking her in the ribs. She doubled over gasping for breath. "Not smart!" he breathed pulling her up by her hair.

Glaring at him she jerked her head forwards smashing him in the nose and causing him to let go and stagger backwards, gushing blood. "Stupefy!" she gasped and he crashed gracelessly to the floor. Staggering drunkenly she picked up his wand, snapped it and threw the pieces at him before limping towards sounds of distant fighting, clutching at the gash in her shoulder. With blurred vision she saw her friends begin to disappear from the conflict and she sank down on to a semi-rotten log. Opposite her a tree had fallen crushing someone beneath it, his hand still clutching an ebony wand. Her mind screamed at her to get away but her body was sluggish and reluctant to move. Dimly she could hear people moving closer and she shook her head trying to remove the fogginess from her brain. Haltingly she spoke the apparition spell and everything blurred again. She saw two places at once, their features all mingled. She knew if she could just make herself move towards the other place she would be safe, but it seemed the hardest thing she had ever had to do. With a great effort of will she threw herself forwards, pushing towards the other place. She was temporarily in both places and then the features of one drained away and the others sharpened into focus.

Before her lay the long established rendezvous point of the Order of the Phoenix. A large group of caves that had been discovered several years ago by Harry and Hagrid. There was space inside for hundreds to lie hidden and food and medical supplies were stored there. The muggles had been led to a cave near the back where there were beds and a fresh water supply. Through increasingly blurred eyes she saw Severus standing by the cave entrance talking to an elderly wizard called Urias Kurtz. She tried to walk over to them but found that her legs would no longer support her weight and she tumbled to the floor. Her head hit the ground and she blacked out, a small pool of blood began to form on the rock. Severus heard her cry out as she fell and leapt towards her, followed at a much slower pace by Urias. Several others gathered round, staring down at the young woman lying prone on the floor. Severus gently rolled her over on to her back and placed his cloak under her head.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Urias, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know," Severus answered shortly.

"Is she going to be okay? What happened?

Severus glared at him. "If you'd shut up for a minute I'd be able to find out. Now be quiet and get these gawping idiots out of my way!" The crowd prudently dispersed. Snape's temper was well known and feared. Picking her up easily Snape made his way into the cave to a small side chamber where he set her gently on the narrow bed. Semi-dried blood caked her cheek and her head lolled weakly against the pillow. Her breathing was laboured and the cut on her shoulder resisted all attempts to clean or close it.

"Urias," barked Snape to which the stooped old man came hastening in.

"Yes Severus?"

"Find out which muggle has the information we need. We'll have to question them sooner than intended or Miss Granger may die. It seems she has been afflicted with the same illness as the others we have lost."

"I'll see that they're questioned immediately. How long do we have?" asked the old man.

"I'm going to try to put a stasis charm on Hermione, which in theory should slow the progress of the disease. However judging by the reactions we have seen so far I can hardly delay it for more than a day, and the antidote may take some time to brew. I'd rather not lose her if we don't have to so lets move quickly."

The muggles were all now seated around a large table in one of the roomier caverns of the network, a place usually reserved for council meetings. They looked pale and afraid and the wizards approached them kindly and tried to make this as painless as possible given the circumstances.

"I understand that everything that you have gone through recently entitles you to some rest and not interrogation, so you have my apologies and I will try to make this as brief as I can," said Urias in a gentle tone. "We would not normally ask you to help us this urgently but we have a brave and rather important young woman desperately ill and we believe that one of you may have information that will help us cure her. Can any of you give us any information about the people who were chasing you?"

The muggles looked at each others, expressions of confusion written across their faces. Urias watched them all, peering intently at them as if trying to read their minds. He almost wished that he had become proficient at legimency, although he had never quite agreed with reading other's thoughts, it seemed far too rude. Just then a tiny voice piped up from the back, it was a small girl of about nine with hair so dark as to be almost black and bright piercing eyes.

"I think I know something… maybe… although I don't understand; but perhaps you will?"

Urias smiled encouragingly, "Go on child…"

"Well, I was…" she blushed. "I wanted to explore the house but it wasn't mine see and I knew no-one would let me. So I crept away from the others and picked the lock…"

"You don't want to trust this one, she's a thief and bad through," spat a fat man with red hair then cutting across her. "We've tried to teach her but she's a hopeless case!" The man cuffed the girl around the head and snarled at her, "How dare you speak so openly of your misdeeds, especially in front of your elders and betters!"

At this the tall wizard behind Urias lept forwards, "You sir will keep your hands to yourself if you know what's good for you! Come child," he said reaching out his hand. "Finish your tale."

The small girl hesitatingly took his hand, keeping her eyes downcast. The tall wizard led her to the front of the room to stand in front of Urias before turning to glare at the brash muggle, who was now silently fuming.

"Please Ben, let's not have threats here," said Urias quietly to the tall wizard, "Now my child, what is your name?"

"Chloe," she said in a voice that was almost a whisper."

He smiled encouragingly at her. "Now then Chloe, would you tell me what it was you saw?"

"Well… once I was inside I decided to look around…" she cast a guilty look at the man behind her, still boiling with rage and red in the face for it. "But I didn't take a thing," she said holding out her hands as if in proof. "I 'aint never taken nothing, I just like explorin'."

"Quite natural, quite natural…" murmured Urias comfortingly.

"Anyway, I was upstairs when I heard people come in and I didn't want no-one to find me so I hid in a cupboard see? Then they came into the room where I was hidin'. They were talkin' about lots of things what I didn't understand and they seemed to be talkin' about killin's and I got scared and didn't hear the next bit. But then when I started to listen again the one with the high voice said he was pleased with one of them for this new curse. There was something called Athsat what he talked 'bout, but I don't know what that was, it might be a person or a thing for all I knew. But anyway, he says that from now on they was to teach these people called Death Eaters this new curse, but I can't say the word they used. And they all had to carry little pouches with somethin' in it. It sounded like it was this somethin' what was hurting the people…" she paused for breath.

"Athsat," murmured Urias, "Athsat, why does that sound so familiar?" He got up and began to pace. "Do you remember any more my child?"

"There wasn't much more sir, they left soon after and I fairly well legged it back home see? But I think they said that the antidote was easy so would probably be overlooked, but it needed something added to it to make it work. But I think it must be code because unicorns aren't real are they?" she looked wide eyed up at the tall wizard called Ben. He smiled at her and nodded. Her eyes widened, "Really? Are there really truly unicorns?"

"I must protest!" called the red-faced man then. "This child's head is already full of nonsense without you filling it full of more absurdities!" Ben glared at him and he began to stammer and then fell into silence.

Urias turned back to the child then and smiled, "Thank you my dear, I believe that will be most helpful." He started towards the door, Ben at his heels. Before he got there Ben caught his arm and said in a low voice, "That child has magical blood you know."

"Yes I know, startling that I noticed really I'm usually most unobservant of these things. I think we must keep an eye on her…"

Ben nodded, "I will, you should find Snape and let him know what she said."

Urias gave a curt nod and left to go back to Severus, who was now pacing the small room where Hermione slept, now surrounded by a magical barrier which slowed down time around her and for her.

"Any news?" asked Severus as the old man came in.

"Quite a bit, and incidentally the child who gave it to us will be a witch when she grows up…"

Severus nodded, uncaring. "But the news?" He stopped pacing.

"It seems that somehow they have managed to create a curse that will transfer poison from a pouch which the carry to the wound that they inflict…"

"Interesting, I had not previously considered that possibility before, but that is still little help unless we know the poison."

"I believe I have that too, does Athsat ring any bells?"

Severus looked startled, "Athsat? But that kills instantly!"

"Apparantly transferring it this way slows it down, but it's still efficient enough for my liking! The girl also said that the antidote is a simple potion that is easily overlooked with the addition only of a contribution from a unicorn, I don't know whether hair or horn."

Severus had resumed his pacing. "This is so infuriating, I could have the antidote right under my nose and not know which one it was. And if I make the smallest mistake I could kill her faster!" He stopped suddenly, a smirk coming to his sallow features. "No, surely he would not be so arrogant as to continue that trial?"

"Severus?"

"When I was still his servant I began developing a potion that could be thrown at the enemy and ignited with a simple charm, the antidote for this too was simple, but I still know the ingredients. If they have merely taken this line of investigation further then I have the cure back at the manor." He moved to Hermione's side, grabbed the jug of water that stood on the stool beside her and quickly made a port-key. "I'm taking her to my home, kindly inform Dumbledore where we are and take care of the muggles."

"And the young girl? The one with magical blood?"

Severus shrugged and gently picked up Hermione, "Ask Albus…" then he picked up the port-key and vanished from the room leaving Urias standing feeling rather dazed.

Hundreds of miles away from the caves, two people appeared suddenly in a large hallway, causing a small house elf to almost drop her broom. Of course she was too well trained for that and merely squeaked, "Master Severus sir!" and hurried forwards.

"Get a fire going in my mother's room," barked Snape. "It has to be warm and bright in there!"

"Yes sir!" she squeaked again and dashed off immediately. Severus walked behind her as quickly as he could without jarring the girl in his arms.

When he reached the bedroom the fire was lit and the bedclothes turned back. He laid Hermione gently down and pressed a hand to her forehead, she was burning up and her breathing was becoming more and more laboured. He conjured up a silver bowl of cool water and a cloth and beckoned the house elf.

"Bathe her forehead with this," he said. "I need to go and make the antidote, I'll be in my lab, call me if she gets any worse!"

Down in the cellar room which served as Severus' lab he began opening jars and cupboards pulling out ingredients almost at random it seemed. Yet there was a calm surety about him that immediately conveyed the fact that here he was perfectly in control and knew exactly what he was doing. With a wave of his wand he lit a fire beneath the smallest of the cauldrons in the room and poured in a jug full of clear water which instantly began to simmer. Into this he added two leeches whole and left them there to boil down while he prepared the other ingredients. Finely chopped daisy roots went in next and then a silvery strand of unicorn hair which turned the concoction bright white. Mint and lavender were thrown in almost negligently to turn the potion to a shining lilac, several more things were added and the potion turned from shimmering colour to shimmering colour. Finally Severus lifted the cauldron off the fire and scooped out several test tubes of the now pale blue liquid. Then he left them there to cool while he tidied away, conscious that speed was of the essence but unable to move any faster. When the potion was cool enough to drink he hurried back upstairs. The little house elf was still beside Hermione, holding the cloth against her fevered brow. The girl's movements were slow now, her face pale and she was hardly breathing. In her chest her heart beat erratically and was beginning to slow.

As her master entered the house elf stepped aside and let Severus take her place on the bed. Gently he pulled Hermione into a sitting position and leaned her back against his broad chest, she began to choke as he poured the warm liquid down her throat. Then all movements ceased and Severus waited fearfully, willing her to start breathing again. After a long pause she gave one great gasp and started breathing again, her heart began to beat rapidly and she began to thrash wildly. He held her tight to him as she became more violent still. Gradually her cries and thrashing subsided and her breathing became steadier, her eyes slid briefly into focus and then she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Severus laid her back down on the bed and covered her with a single sheet, she was still feverish and her brow wet with sweat but it was no longer life-threatening. Ripping her top he examined the wound on her shoulder, with a simple spell he was now able to clean the wound and heal it, leaving only a dull brown scar which would hopefully fade with time.

For the rest of the day Hermione drifted in and out of sleep, being forced to drink a foul tasting potion when she woke and she was weak and disoriented, unable to ask where she was or even what had happened. And all day the patient little house elf fussed over her and tried to comfort her master who still seemed worried. Foe two days she lay in that room, she spent most of the second asleep watched over by Severus and his house elf. At dusk on that day she woke to see pale evening light shining through the window and a low burning fire in the grate. She groaned and unsuccessfully tried to rise. Her eyes fluttered open and wandered around the unfamiliar room, the door opened then and a tall man entered on silent feet.

"Severus?" she asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"In my home," he said softly.

"How did I get here? What happened? I can't remember," her voice was quiet and dazed.

"The wound you received was poisoned. We didn't have all the ingredients I needed there so I brought you here."

"But wasn't this the one that has been killing people instantly? How did you cure it? How did you find out what it was? What does it do? What is it…?"

"Hermione calm down, you're fine."

"But…"

"No but's," he said. "And no more questions, you're still weak. Now let me have a look at your shoulder."

She struggled into a sitting position and found herself clad in an old-fashioned white night gown. Severus slipped the arm and ran his fingers across the still raised scar.

"There," he said. "You'll be fine. The cut's healing nicely, although you may have a scar." There was a strange expression in his eyes that Hermione didn't recognise. Tenderness? She frowned slightly trying to figure it out.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing." She paused, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Looking after me," she lightly touched his arm and that expression that puzzled her so flickered across his face once more. He stood up abruptly then, "There's a bath ready for you if you want it. The house elf will show you." He paused a moment before sweeping out of the room, the door closed quietly behind him.

Briefly he leaned back against the door, his heart was in his throat, the way she had touched him then… He allowed himself the smallest amount of hope that maybe one day she would feel for him as he had felt for her for several years now. But then that hope wavered as he told himself that all it had been was the gratitude of a friend.

Hermione looked around the room, feeling stronger already. A small house elf stepped out of the corner.

"Would you like to bathe Miss?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." The house elf smiled and helped her out of the bed. Hermione began to take not of her surroundings as she was led towards a door on the far side of the room. The bed was a large oak four poster with ivory drapes and pale pink sheets. The room was feminine and lacy and seemed very out of place in Severus' home. There was a large old fashioned dressing table beside the window and a huge oak wardrobe. The door she was led to entered into an elaborate bathroom. This room was also feminine and sophisticated, decorated in deep blue and gold.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the house elf.

The little elf looked startled, "Tikki Miss."

Hermione smiled, "Would you put some bubbles in the water please Tikki?"

The room filled with a scent of lavender and violets, and huge bubbles filled the air and covered the water with a layer of crystal. As Hermione slid her aching body into the water a cloud of rainbow bubbles shot into the air. She winced as the hot water touched the tender scar tissue on her shoulder, but immersed herself blissfully into the bath nonetheless.

After soaking for almost an hour she slowly climber out and wrapped herself in a thick gold towel. Laid out for her was a dressing gown of ivory silk which she slid into as soon as she was dry and slowly made her way back to the bedroom.

Tikki had changed the sheets on the bed and opened the window just enough to let in a cool breeze. Hermione curled up on the window seat and looked out over a darkening world. A thick pine forest stretched away into the distance and purple mountains towered at the horizon. Immediately beyond the house were well tended gardens and a roaring stream flowed merrily to one side. A knock on the door made her jump and a low silky voice asked, "May I come in?"

She pulled the dressing gown more tightly about her, "Of course."

The door swung open and Severus stepped in, his eyes widened as he saw Hermione clad only in thin silk, but he quickly composed himself; resisting the temptation to begin undressing her with his eyes. He gave himself a mental slap and crossed the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Weak and tired, but otherwise alright," she replied.

"It's understandable, you've been very ill. Now, you need to go back to bed and sleep, your body needs all the help it can get to heal itself."

"How long have I been here?" she asked trying to work out what day it was.

"You were brought here yesterday morning."

"Feels like longer," she said wearily rubbing her hand across her eyes.

"Come on," he said. "Bed, you need rest!"

She stumbled as she rose and fell against him. His strong arms wrapped around her and their eyes locked for a moment. She saw those hard eyes soften and the corners of his mouth curl up into a half smile. Then he picked her up easily and carried her to the bed. She rested her head against his shoulder until he laid her softly down. New emotions surged inside her as he covered her up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Sleep," he said simply and exited the room.

But she didn't sleep for a long time, her mind lingering in his face and the gentle way he had held her. She found that she wished he had stayed. "Oh no you don't missy," she thought to herself then. "Severus is a friend and it's taken a long time for you both to get to that point, don't you dare go complicating matters!" But her mind refused to comply, instead dwelling on the tender way he had looked at her and the soft touch of his hands. The more she thought about it the more she wanted him to come back, and the more she wanted to feel his arms around her again.

"Great Hermione," she said aloud to no-one in particular. "You really know how to make life difficult don't you?"


	2. Almost But Not Quite

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews. No offence taken Nadia, constructive criticism is always welcome. I guess the chapter is kind of rushed, this story was written several years ago and I've just gone back through to make some minor changes to remove some of the more glaring inconsistencies. The story does slow down a little from here on in and although I think there will probably be a few more questions raised it should all come together on down the line. At least that was the plan! I hope you keep reading and if you have any other comments please let me know, even if they're not used to adapt this story I'm sure they'll be useful for any future stories.

The sky heaved with torrential rain and lightning ripped apart the night sky. Black clouds raced overhead, rolling and racing in a desperate competition of dominance and survival. From the house on the hill one man looked out across the tumultuous scene. A smile played on his think lips and long black hair hung limply across a blank face. The eyes that looked out from that face were cold and hard, devoid of all feeling and decent emotion. He was Voldemort; back now in full strength; evil overlord of dark witches and wizards; heir of Slytherin himself.

Since his return to power all had gone well for him, his following was greater and stronger than ever before. Witches and wizards from across the globe had flocked to his banner. Scotland was now almost wholly under his sway and soon England too would fall. It had already begun. Soon he would be in a position to move against Dumbledore and the rest of that puny resistance force and Hogwarts would be his. Then they would suffer, insolent worms that they were, he'd make them crawl!

And after England who knows what could happen then. The whole world could lie at his feet. Britain was not all that desirable as an island itself but it was a useful stepping stone to greater things. Desiring world domination might not be a new ideal, but it was a goal, something to work towards. Besides every man should have a hobby! And he was a man of simple tastes, traditional one might say. He cracked the knuckles of his long white hands and laughed, a high-pitched cackling laugh which sent shivers down the spines of all those nearby.

Pale morning light filtered through a gap in the curtains, casting a golden glow across Hermione's face. She lay half asleep, luxuriating in the soft covers and comfortable warmth of the big bed. At length she roused herself, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and pushing tousled hair off her face. Reluctantly she tugged off the covers and slid out of bed. A parcel on the chair caught her eye then and she moved to investigate it, stifling a yawn. A note was pinned to the top which read;

Hermione,  
Your own clothes were damaged beyond repair so  
I would like you to wear this. It belonged to my mother  
but I give it now to you.  
Severus

Carefully she folded the parchment and put it aside, and then she picked up the parcel itself. It was wrapped in deep forest green satin and tied with a bow of silver ribbon.

"It's almost a shame to open It." she murmured absently to herself. 

Almost reverently she removed the ribbon and pulled aside the satin wrap. Inside was a beautiful old fashioned gown of dark blue velvet and silk. The skirt was full and made of rippling navy silk and the bodice was navy velvet and gold brocade. The sleeves were plain velvet and came to her elbow; they were finished with delicate floating lace. Hermione gasped, she'd never seen anything this beautiful, let alone owned it. Her usual wardrobe consisted of simple skirts and jeans, plain tops and wizarding robes. Feeling too stunned to speak she gently pulled on the dress and discarded her night dress, flinging it carelessly on the bed. It was almost a perfect fit, perhaps a bit tight at the bodice, being intended for a less buxom girl, but it was not noticeable.

"I don't believe it," she said as she twirled in front of the mirror, feeling the skirt swish against her legs.

"Well believe my dear you look absolutely gorgeous," assured the mirror kindly. "He must really love you to give you a gift like that!"

"Severus? Oh…oh no," she stammered. "We….we're just friends!"

"Of course dearie. And I suppose that's why you were murmuring his name in your sleep is it?" Hermione blushed crimson at this.

"Oh now don't you look pretty when you blush?" gushed the mirror.

Hermione took her chance and ducked out of the room, cheeks still flaming.

"I said his name?" she moaned, "Oh I hope no-one heard me."

Looking around her now it seemed unlikely. The corridor stretched away on either side, seemingly deserted. Nothing gave her any clue as to which way to go. She stood there all bemused not knowing which way to go. Both sides looked exactly the same. Suddenly a small voice piped up,

"Miss Hermione?"

She jumped, "Ah! Oh Tikki, it's you, you made me jump."

"I is very sorry miss." The house elf squeaked, her expression forlorn.

"That's okay Tikki." Hermione said kindly, not wanting to upset the little creature.

"Would miss like Tikki to show her the way to the breakfast room?" she squeaked, starting to move before Hermione could answer.

When they arrived Hermione saw that the breakfast room was a small comfortable room on the east side of the house. There was a small table set for two and several large green armchairs dotted around the room. There was a fire glowing in the grate, more for the comfort of a fire than any real need as it was still the middle of June. The wood in the fire popped suddenly and Hermione jumped.

"Stop it!" she told herself. "God, I'm jumpy today, it's only Severus."

It didn't work, her heart was still pounding and she fidgeted as she waited for him to join her. She was studying the photographs on the mantelpiece when he came in.

"Hermione." he said by way of greeting. "How are you feeling?"

She felt colour creeping back into her cheeks and she pinched herself angrily. "I'm fine." she answered. "Thank you."

"Good." They stood there in silence for a moment. 'She looks so beautiful." He thought, and then he gave himself a mental slap. 'I don't care how long you've wanted her; she's young enough to be your daughter. Just stop looking!'

Hermione was thinking similar things, 'Why have I never noticed him before? He's divine.'

"Er…are you hungry?" asked Severus then breaking the silence. She nodded her assent and he indicated the table. They sat down opposite each other and then Tikki was there bearing plates piled with food. There were racks of toast and a great slab of butter, kippers, bacon, sausage, poached eggs, four varieties of jam, a large pot of coffee and a jug of orange juice. Hermione looked at it all in bemusement before selecting the smallest piece of toast she could see, smeared it with blackcurrant jam and took tiny bites. Severus watched her in amusement.

"I haven't poisoned the food you know. It's quite edible." He had already eaten a kipper and his plate was now piled with sausages, eggs and bacon

Hermione forced a smile. "I know, just not as hungry as I thought."

"You should eat Hermione; you haven't had anything for days." The concern in his voice was touching. She nodded and took another bite of toast.

They ate the rest of the meal in perfect silence, although Severus did eventually manage to make Hermione eat more than a single slice of toast. When they had eaten they retreated to the armchairs by the fire.

"Dumbledore should be here soon." commented Severus shortly.

"Dumbledore?" remarked Hermione. "Why is he coming here?"

"Did I not mention it before? Hmmm, I thought I had. Nevermind. I expect he wants to make sure you've made a full recovery."

Hermione looked at him sharply. There was something that didn't ring true about his words. Dumbledore would be concerned she was sure, but Severus had informed him that he was okay and her welfare was not the most pressing issue on Dumbledore's mind. But she didn't press the matter and they fell into uncomfortable silence.

The silence between them felt all the more awkward now that they were awaiting someone's arrival. They carefully avoided each others eyes.  
'I haven't been this nervous around him since we first started working with him. When I was fresh from Hogwarts and he was still a sarcastic, sadistic bastard towards me.' Then another voice in her head piped up, 'Just talk to him, you've been friends for nearly eighteen months.'  
At this prompting she did look over at him but immediately looked away again when she met his eyes. To cover her embarrassment she got up and went to look at the photographs on the mantelpiece again. Silently Severus rose and followed her. She picked up a photograph of a middle aged woman with long black hair, which cascaded over her shoulders and dark, calculating eyes. She assumed it must be his mother as the witch was casting very suspicious glances Hermione's way. She was clad in a similar dress to the one Hermione now wore, she had obviously favoured this sort of clothing.

"My mother," Severus said.

Hermione jumped and dropped the picture. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as the glass smashed into a thousand pieces which littered the floor. Then she pulled out her wand, "Reparo!"

The glass flew back into its correct place and they both bent down to pick up the photograph, the woman in the picture was now looking highly put out. Their hands met as they tried to pick the photo up and Hermione immediately pulled away. Severus replaced the photograph on the mantelpiece and turned to look at Hermione, who was now gazing out of the window.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding concerned. "You've been jumpy all morning. Have I done something wrong? I thought we were friends? I thought we understood each other." For Severus that sounded almost vulnerable.

"We are friends!" she assured him quickly. "It's just….." she trailed off.  
'Just what?' asked a spiteful little voice. 'Just that you can't stop thinking about kissing him, is that it?'

He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him so that she was looking into his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded mutely, her eyes never leaving his. Gently he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and lightly brushed his thumb across her check. Almost unconsciously she nuzzled against his hand. At this he moved a little closer and put his other hand at her waist. He began to bend down towards her to capture her lips with But before they could kiss a small voice squeaked, "Professor Dumbledore sir!"

They leapt guiltily apart as Dumbledore entered and the elf disappeared.

"Not interrupting anything I hope Severus," he asked, eyes twinkling.

Severus had a feeling that Albus knew only too well what he was interrupting and felt a sudden urge to hit his old friend.

"Not at all Albus. We've not long finished breakfast. Do sit down."

Dumbledore settled himself comfortably in an overstuffed green armchair and Severus and Hermione chose seats on either side of him. Avoiding each others eyes again. The aged wizard suppressed an amused chuckle and turned to Hermione.

"And how are you my dear?" he asked. "Severus treating you well I hope?"

"Oh….ah…yes. I'm very well. Thank you."

"Excellent. Yes I believe that you look wonderful, positively glowing! Now Severus about the…"

"Hermione," Severus interrupted, "You've had an…er…taxing morning. I think you should get some rest now."

"I feel fine."

"Please Hermione." Though the words sounded considerate the tone booked no opposition. Hermione's eyes hardened. "Fine, I'll be in bed."

She walked out of the room head held high. Severus did not watch her leave.

"You hurt her feelings Severus."

"She doesn't need to get involved. I don't want her to know."

"Why ever not? Severus what harm could it do? She may even be able to help you."

"I want her kept out of this Albus!" Severus snapped. He was feeling rather irritable now. He was angry at himself for almost kissing Hermione but at the same time was deeply disappointed that they'd been interrupted. And he definitely didn't want Hermione getting caught up in this. Didn't want her to know about his weaknesses. 

"Anyway, I have managed to obtain the ingredients for your potion. You should be able to start work promptly."

"Thank you headmaster, but couldn't all this have waited until I returned to Hogwarts?"

"But visiting you gave me a good excuse to take a break from paperwork, and you know how tedious that can be. Is there any tea left in that pot? I could really do with a cup."

Lord Voldemort was pecky. Much as he hated the term he was honest enough with himself to realise that that came closest to describing how he currently felt. Quite frankly he was bored. He had nothing to do and couldn't continue his campaign until reinforcements had arrived. Torturing muggles was always entertaining of course but there was only so long that you could spend doing that. All sports get boring after a while. What he really wanted was Potter and Dumbledore and those pathetic muggle-loving fools that so dogged his life. Torture would take on a whole new level of fun when he had them in his grasp!  
Severus Snape the traitor, yes he would enjoy killing him. And there were so many ways in which he could do it. But which to choose?  
The mudblood Granger, maybe he could rape her before he killed her. Make her friends watch as she writhed and screamed beneath him. It was an appealing idea, and it would certainly break their spirits. Oh yes, that would be fun, and they had certainly made enough of an irritant of themselves over the past years.

He was jerked out of his reveries by raised voices. The squabbling of the various death eater factions was straining his ears and his patience. They were as bored as he was no doubt, their arguments loud irritating evidence of this. Why could they not find other outlets for their energy and frustration? Why were they so foolish as to continue to shout so loud so close to their frustrated lord?

"Malfoy get in here!" Voldemort yelled.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at the others at this favouritism and entered the room his master inhabited, his face assuming a respectful expression. He kneeled before his master.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked.

"I grow bored Lucius. This delay may cost me England and then I will be hard pressed to defend myself against Dumbledore. Why then are we still here?"

"My Lord we await only the arrival of our reinforcements and the full recovery of those who were injured in the last skirmishes."

"And….?"

"My Lord?" Lucius asked confused.

"How long Malfoy? How long must I wait?"

"Lord it should not be much longer, we expect the reinforcements to be almost all here the day after tomorrow."

"Good. You may go." Lucius stood and turned to leave. "Oh and Lucius, tell those fools out there to shut up. I'm feeling irritable and the next person's voice I hear will be screaming for weeks!"

The colour drained from Lucius' face. "Yes Lord." he said and hurriedly left the room.

"How do you stand them?" asked a smooth voice from behind him.

Voldemort didn't seem surprised despite the room having been empty moments before. He turned to see a young woman sprawled languidly across the black leather divan against the far wall. Her jet black hair fell straight across her shoulders, the tips dyed blood red. The black leather trousers she wore fitted her to perfection, following her every curve, and the translucent red shirt she wore revealed more than it hid. It was low cut and shimmered as the light caught it.

"Jai'mea," he said curtly. It still surprised him that the girl was so bold around him. But on the whole he enjoyed it, it was refreshing to have someone around who didn't flinch at the sight of him or fawn over him.

She gazed up at him insolently and settled herself more comfortably on the divan. Her dark eyes smouldered.

"They're all petty ignorant fools who gather around like moths to a flame hoping that if they lick your boots hard enough they'll get a scrap from your table, or a pat for being a good."

"Isn't that a few too many metaphors all in one?"

"I've got this way with words," she stated wryly. "But seriously, how do you cope with them? If I were you I'd have strangled them all by now."

"Well thankfully you are not me and so they still live." He pushed her legs off the divan and settled himself next to her instead. "Besides, if it wasn't these fools I had to contend with it'd be other fools, and I know this rabble now."

She looked speculatively at him and squirmed round until she was leaning over him. "What?" he asked.

"You look stressed." It wasn't a question.

"Do I now?" he sounded amused.

She nodded, "Very stressed," she snuggled into his neck.

"Well, were you planning on doing something about that?"

She did not reply but flung one leg over him so that she sat astride his lap. Putting her hand against his chest she pushed him back so that he was leaning against the wall. With a sharp tug she ripped his shirt, revealing a thin white chest; scars ran from neck to navel.  
Yes for the moment it still amused him, this fearlessness, and this insatiable appetite of hers. It was really rather pleasant and after all she was very attractive.  
He grimaced as her nails into his flesh, tracing red lines across his skin and then bent down to lick it off his chest. With a word and a wave of his wand he locked the door and then lay back to enjoy his mistress' ministrations.

Hermione stood outside the potions classroom trying to gather herself. She admonished herself for being so foolish but her nerves were still on edge. Her hands were shaking and her voice trembled. It was a Saturday morning and she was supposed to be working on a potion for aiding resistance to Imperious curse with Severus. It was turning out to be harder than either of them had anticipated and it didn't help that Hermione was taking every opportunity of avoiding him. She couldn't help but feel nervous in his presence and awkward around him. Although she was now trying to put the potion before her feelings as if successful it may prove to allow people to resist the Imperius curse.  
Severus had noticed her avoidance of course and assumed that she didn't want to be around him in case he tried to kiss her again. It seemed obvious to him that he'd ruined their friendship and that she hated him now. If only he'd kept control of his emotions. He felt guilty, angry at himself and he mocked himself for ever thinking he could have Hermione. She was young, brilliant and beautiful; how could he ever have entertained the notion that she could love him?  
All in all it had been a 'fun' few weeks. Awkward silences and all.

"Get it together Hermione," she murmured at length and then swept regally into the room.

He was there already, stooping over a bubbling cauldron. She couldn't help noticing the way the fire lit his face and how gracefully he moved around.

"Good morning," she said. He nodded in acknowledgement, engrossed in his work. He threw a carefully measured amount of crushed spiders into the cauldron.

"I don't think this is going to work. I think we used too much aconite and dragon blood, it'll probably dilute the healing properties of the phoenix tears," he said.

'Ah Sev, straight to work," she thought fondly.

They worked in tentative silence. Stepping carefully around each other, each knowing without words what needed to be done and who'd do it. Still the potion was not central to their thoughts, although it was still as accurate as ever. Their minds were full of thoughts of the other. They were filled with regret, longing and embarrassment.

A sudden knock at the door made Hermione jump and drop the bottle she was holding.

"Ow!" she cried and brought her bleeding hand to her mouth.

A trembling student entered the room. "Excuse me. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you Professor Snape."

"Very well," answered Severus shortly and the student fled with relief. "Hermione are you alright?"

She nodded feeling embarrassed. She seemed to always be dropping things in front of him lately.

"Let me see," he commanded and gently took her hand. She consented silently and did not look in his eyes as he carefully cleaned and healed the wound. Even such a slight touch sent shivers across her skin. "There," he said at last, "You're fine."

"Thank you," she said simply.

"I must go and see Albus; can you manage to clear up?"

"Yes, yes I'll be fine. You go," she said.

He nodded curtly and swept out of the room. She watched him go and sat staring after him for several long minutes before cleaning up the mess. With one last check that everything was away she left the room to return to her quarters.

When Hermione reached her rooms, which were situated high in Gryffindor tower, she found she had a visitor. It was Cho Chang, who had been dating Harry for several years now, and she and Hermione had become close friends.

"Hi Cho," she said wearily.

"What's wrong Hermione? You sound exhausted!"

"I am. It's this new potion, we can't get it right. It's kind of stressful."

"Umm hum," she murmured disbelievingly. "Hermione I've known you too long. No mere potion could ever get you like this. Just 'fess up!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Hermione, settling down in an overstuffed armchair. Cho settled on the couch opposite tucking her legs up underneath her.

"Come on Hermione don't be coy! I already know, I guessed weeks ago. It's SO blindingly obvious!"

"What do you already know Cho?" she asked guardedly.

"You and Snape! So come on, what's the goss? What happened? And when and details please!"

"Me and Severus? What about us?"

"Hermione!" Cho practically screamed. "Stop it. You've been making puppy dog eyes at each other for weeks. Plus you're avoiding him as much as possible yet looking for him all the time. That's almost all the symptoms!"

"Almost all? Which ones did I miss?" asked Hermione evasively.

"You haven't been name dropping, but since you're never talkative it's hardly surprising. And don't evade the question!"

"Cho there's nothing going on! Seriously!"

"I don't believe you Granger. I know you too well so stop denying it!"

Hermione looked plaintively at Cho, her brain desperately trying to get out of this conversation, but there was no escape. Cho really did know her too well. Giving up she sidled over to the couch and flung herself down, laying her head in Cho's lap.

"Cho what am I going to do?" she moaned.

"Well first you're going to tell me what happened, then we'll sort it out." said Cho stroking Hermione's hair.

"Nothing's happened. We nearly kissed when I was at Snape manor a few weeks ago but Dumbledore interrupted us. And since then I can hardly be around him. I just get all nervous and distracted and have to go. And he's noticed that I'm not spending as much time with him as I used to. It was so much easier when we were just friends; these emotions are so complicated and confusing."

"Why confusing?"

"I don't know. Because I don't know how he feels. Because he's old enough to be my father, not that that matters of course."

"Well if they're the only problems I can solve them right now. He does like you, you only have to look at him to realise that. And his age doesn't matter, you don't care, you love him and you get on well together. So go talk to him!"

"I wouldn't know what to say Cho."

"Look, just go talk about the things you used to talk to him about and take it from there. He's your friend not mine. God, if anyone ever told me I'd be encouraging a friend to date Snape I'd have laughed in their face. But weird as it is and as much as I don't understand what you see in him you should go for it. He obviously means a lot to you."

"He does," Hermione smiled and sat up.

"Aww you've gone all girly! How cute. Besides just think of all the experience he'll have! I bet he's great in bed, lucky you!"

"Cho!" exclaimed Hermione, blushing to the roots of her hair. Cho burst out laughing. 

"Go talk to him!"

"After what you've just said? Don't think I dare! I'll blush right in front of him thinking about….well, you know."

"Oh like you've never thought about it!"

Hermione didn't answer and Cho grinned triumphantly. There was a long silence in which Hermione tried to avoid her eyes. She failed miserably, Cho's eyes did not leave hers.

"I can't go now Cho, I'll talk to him soon." Cho didn't look convinced. "I promise!"


	3. Confrontation

Dark Days Chapter Three - Confrontation

Jai'mea lounged in the high backed leather chair, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers out of sheer boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do. The rain was coming down in sheets, Voldemort and his inner council were having a meeting, and most of the other death eaters she couldn't stand, she could think of about two or three who she might possibly consider spitting on if they were on fire. Fawning, arrogant bastards the lot of them. Briefly she considered breaking the rather valuable crystal vase on the mantelpiece, but decided having a tantrum was far too childish. Besides which, she really didn't have the energy. She sighed audibly.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from somewhere off to the side. It was Keria, a witch whose innocent features belied a twisted and evil mind. She was one of the few people that Jai'mea felt that she could actually stand to be around. She had been the year below her in Hogwarts and the two had become, well, as close to 'friends' as you got around here.

"Nothing," she answered sulkily.

"Yeah, okay, and I'm going to run off now and marry a muggle, come on, I know you better than that!"

"Fine then, I'm bored that's all. There's absolutely nothing to do around here."

"Go somewhere else then," said Keria unhelpfully.

"Thanks, why didn't I think of that?" she replied sarcastically. "Oh, could it possibly be because there is no where else to go?"

"Fine, if you don't want to hear my idea, I'll just go back to my book and pretend I never heard you."

"Please spare me!" she growled.

Keria lifted up her book again pointedly ignoring Jai'mea.

"Fine, fine, what's this idea of yours that's so incredibly wonderful then?"

Putting the book down Keria sauntered over to Jai'mea and perched herself on the arm of the chair, shaking her tumbling brown curls out of her eyes as she did so.

"Well, do you remember a rather charming young muggle girl in Scotland? We promised to visit her again. It would be very rude of us not to keep our word!"

An evil grin spread across Jai'mea's face. "Indeed it would. We've been awfully rude in leaving it this long anyway!"

"That's what I thought you'd say. Shall we?" Getting up she offered Jai'mea her arm and together they left the room.

Hermione was shaken awake the next morning by Cho. She looked up bleary eyed at the pretty young woman looking down at her.

"Cho? What is it? What's the matter? Is it Harry?"

"No, not Harry, but Ron's come back from Scotland with news. Dumbledore's called an emergency meeting of the Order to hear the news and decide what to do. You'd better get dressed."

Hermione groaned and dragged herself out of bed. The morning light wasn't bright enough to really hurt but still stung Hermione's tired eyes. Quickly she pulled on some pale blue jeans and a white shirt and slipped her feet into black mules. Deciding she didn't have time to wrestle with her hair as usual she merely pulled it back into a bobble and left it.

"You not coming?" she asked Cho seeing her settle down on the couch.

"Nope, leaders only, lowly soldiers like me not required."

"Lucky you." Hermione grimaced. "I'll tell you about it when I get back."

Apparently Hermione was not the only one who had tried to have a lie in that Saturday. On the way up to Dumbledore's office she met with Minerva McGonagall who looked unusually rumpled.

"Good Morning dear," she greeted Hermione, although they were both suspecting that it would turn out to be far from a good morning after the morning's meeting.

Dumbledore's office was nearly full when they entered and took seats near the back. Ron and Tonks stood at the front near Dumbledore looking oddly serious. Hermione was not used to either of them looking serious and it disturbed her when they did. Ron looked so different to the boy that had graduated only a few years ago. There were lines around his eyes that should not be there at this age and a faint scar ran from his chin to his ear. Tonks obviously never looked exactly the same. At the moment her hair was waist length brown braids with pink beads on the ends, which jingled as she moved. But she too bore signs of war in her eyes, a slight hardness and coldness that wasn't there before.

Almost unconsciously she began to look around for Severus, before she could find him though she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she looked right up into his face. She smiled nervously at him, still feeling uncomfortable and unsure in his presence. He took a seat next to her just as Dumbledore called for order.

She missed the first part of what he was saying, she zoned out. The close proximity of Severus probably had something to do with it. She tuned back in just as he was handing over to Ron.

"Well, as Albus said Tonks and I have been up in Scotland for the past month trying to find out something of Voldemort's movements. We haven't been able to find him but what he's up to is obvious to everyone. There are no villages left there, the land is destroyed and the muggles that didn't escape to England, which is most of them, are in concentration camps. They're working on the land to feed the death eaters who apparently can't bear to get their hands dirty, and if muggles are growing food house elves are free to do other tasks. We managed to sneak inside one and they are not nice places, the muggles are crammed in tiny rooms or cages, made to suffer uncountable tortures and indecencies.  
"It's like that all over Scotland and my guess is that they're about to move down into England. He's not the most subtle man in the world and his forces seem to be massed for a campaign down into the North Country."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of the conditions those muggles were forced to endure and glancing at Minerva she found that she was not the only one. All the colour had drained from her face.

The rest of the meeting was long and tedious, involving plans, tactics and the division of labour. It lasted well into the afternoon and at the end the members escaped with an exhausted willingness. Students milled around the corridors blissfully unaware of the full extent of Voldemort's work in Scotland.

Dumbledore had wanted the school to continue as normally as possible under the circumstances. Although the numbers of students attending were somewhat diminished. Children of known death eaters were conspicuous by their absence, but many others were absent also, having been sent to other schools by fearful parents.

The first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sat cowering in Potions classroom. Each had their head bent over a cauldron, desperately trying to be as silent as possible, while intently stirring their boil-removing potion. No-one wanted to incur the wrath of their potions master, who seemed to be in an even worse temper than usual.

Snape stalked through the room sneeringly, commenting mockingly on every slight flaw in a student's work, taking out all his pent up frustration and anger on them. He was frustrated with himself for wanting Hermione so much and angry that he couldn't control his fees. Hs. He was also confused about why she was still avoiding him. They may not have actually talked about what had happened, but they were working together again. But as soon as they were done she'd make an excuse to get out of his sight. Unfortunately he had no idea how to bring it up. He'd never had much experience of talking to women. Not women whom he felt anything like this for anyway.

He stood behind a young Hufflepuff girl to watch her work. His looming presence flustered her and she knocked over her jar of Armadilo bile. The thick sticky liquid oozed across the desk and dribbled on to the floor. The jar itself clattered to the floor and smashed all over the place.

"Miss Church!" Snape's voice was low and threatening. "I see you haven't lost any of last terms clumsiness." his voice was sneering, "Five points from Hufflepuff for your carelessness, and you will return tonight for a detention. Be here at 7:00."

With that he swept away leaving the girl to clear up the mess. Her eyes filled with tears and her classmates threw her sympathetic glances from all around the room. They were all glad to leave at the end of the lesson. When they'd gone Severus collapsed into the chair by his desk and absently rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on. He closed his eyes, trying to find relief, but when he did so all he could see was Hermione's face. Immediately his eyes flew open. She was the last person he needed to think about. Yet she was always on his mind. Irritably he began to mark some third year essays before dinner. Almost an hour later he was disturbed by a knock at the door. It was Cho Chang.

"Yes?" he snapped.

She closed the door and moved closer. "She misses you." she said simply.

"What?"

"Hermione. She wants you."

"Obviously not Miss Chang or she wouldn't be avoiding me."

"She's embarrassed Snape, and she doesn't know whether she's making a mistake in trusting you."

"Well she hasn't given me much of a chance has she?"

"Go easy on her, she's only had one real boyfriend before and he hurt her badly, and she cares about you a lot. She doesn't want to get hurt again."

Severus scowled. "Talk to her Severus, please. For all our sakes!" Cho turned on her heel and marched out.

Hermione watched as two third year boys had a rather noisy play-fight in an empty classroom, and looked slightly disapprovingly at the three girls who were watching them eagerly and giggling loudly. Although she did feel a moment of jealousy, these girls could still enjoy such times without the detailed knowledge of such disturbing information as she had received.

Teaching was obviously a problem as all of the teachers were involved in the Order to some extent, which often took them away from the school for days, weeks, even months at a time. When this was the case their lessons would be taken over by a wounded member of the order, or someone not involved at the time, or occasionally a seventh year student who was particularly proficient at the subject.

"Hermione," Harry's voice interrupted her reverie. He too looked different, his face was tanned and weather-beaten and he had grown considerably. His hair however was still the same unruly mop and his extraordinary green eyes were unchanged.

The sound of his voice made her jump and she spun round to greet him.

"Jumpy today aren't we?" he asked sounding amused.

To be honest she was, although she wasn't sure quite what was causing it, possibly the fact that she hadn't sorted her problems with Severus. She kept expecting to bump into him in the corridors and the thought made her nervous. She wondered what Harry would think if he found out how she felt about him? What would his reaction be? He and Snape had never exactly been friendly. But if Cho knew would he? These thoughts passed through her head in a matter of seconds, before she answered;

"Sorry, bit out of it there."

"I noticed…" is Cho still in your rooms?"

"Probably, she was there when I left. Want to come up? I'll make us a cup of tea."

"Sounds good, where's Ron? He'll probably want to come see you too."

"Talking about me again?" asked a voice as the lanky red-head approached.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione and rushed to give him a hug.

"What's this about tea anyway?" he queried looking slightly embarrassed.

"Come on up." Hermione led the way up towards the Gryffindor Common room near where her quarters were.

Cho was laid on the sofa asleep. Harry put his finger to his lips and indicated everyone to be quite, before tip-toeing towards her. Then he pounced on her and tickled her ribs. "Argh!" She woke up with a scream. Then seeing who it was she lashed out and hit Harry playfully, "Bastard!" Harry grinned and flopped down next to her, narrowly missing her legs, she moved up and hooked her legs over his, refusing to sit up properly. Ron rolled his eyes and wound his tall frame into the armchair while Hermione went into the small kitchenette to put the kettle on.

The conversation turned to work as Ron and Harry filled Cho in on the bulk of the meeting, but Hermione's mind wandered. She didn't really want to hear any of this again and she had other more pleasant things to think about. Namely Severus, it was strange to think of him in this way. For years he had been a feared and hated teacher and then a friend, but she was still unused to thinking of him in a sexual way and some of her thoughts actually made her blush. Unfortunately for her Ron noticed.

"Hermione? What's up? What are you blushing for?"

This simplicity of his question made her blush even deeper.

"Somehow I don't think that our Hermione's mind was with us just now." Said Cho grinning. Harry and Ron looked puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

Hermione sent Cho a glare that plainly said, 'I will kill you if you say a word!' Cho grinned at her. Ron and Harry glanced between each other completely baffled.

"Let's just say that Hermione's…"

"Yes?"

"Cho…!" Hermione scowled at her.

"What!" exclaimed Ron. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Cho, "I'd say that something is actually very right…"

Hermione blushed to an even deeper crimson than she had ever believed possible.

"It's a man isn't it…?" asked Harry, light suddenly dawning on him.

She looked away. "Oooh, who is it? Come on Herm spill." Said Ron.

"Honestly Ron you sound like Lavender!" moaned Hermione.

"So I'm right then?" asked Harry, "Come on woman you can't not tell us now."

"Can't I?" she asked mischeiveously. Stalling, hoping to change the conversation.

"No you can't, and don't even think of trying to change the topic of conversation…We'll find out sooner or later."

"Can we guess?" asked Ron. Cho laughed. "What's so funny?"

Hermione leaned back resigned to letting them guess. That went on for about half an hour, their guesses getting wilder and wilder until they all ended up laughing. But then;

"I bet it's Snape, they have been friends for a while now." said Ron shuddering. "Sorry but that still seems unnatural."

A change came over Hermione's face, she turned pale as snow.

"Oh no! It is as well. Hermione! He's old enough to be your father!" Ron's face was disgusted.

"Tell me that's not true Hermione," said Harry, "You know that he's a complete bastard. Look at how he always treated us." He looked faintly sick.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. "I…well…it's just…we haven't; not really…"

Thankfully Hedwig fluttered in then with a letter for Harry. It was from Sirius. He read it through quickly, "I'm er…going to have to go. Need to speak with Sirius. Ron?" The two friends got up and left quickly. Hermione looked helplessly at Cho.

"They'll get used to the idea, just give them some time," She said.

Hermione nodded glumly and watched her leave. Listlessly she got up to wash the cups. She'd hoped that they wouldn't take it so badly. It was this very thing that gave her such doubts about her and Severus. "This is what I was worried about Cho, Harry and Ron have been my friends for a long time, what if they don't accept how I feel for Severus?"

Cho took Hermione by both arms and spun her around, looking earnestly into her face she said, "They will, they were just shocked. And besides, if they value your friendship at all then they won't let something this petty drive you apart. Besides, your private life is none of their business!"

"It's not just that it's…Well you know what happened with Viktor. What if…"

"Stop right there! You cannot live your life by maybe's! Not all men are like him. Trust Severus, go talk to him!"

Hermione gave her a despairing look.

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"Come with me?" Hermione pleaded.

"As if! I do NOT want to be caught in the middle once you two get going. The sexual tension is killing me from here!"

Hermione blushed, cursing herself for not being able to stop her embarrassment from showing.

"Please?" She begged.

"Hermione stop it! You have to talk to him by yourself. You know that! Now go!"

"Okay, I can do this!" she made her way to the door, and then turned back. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't! Go! Where's the calm collected Hermione we usually have?"

"She left about the time you told me to go talk to Sev."

"There you go! You can laugh about it so it can't be that bad!"

"Fine." A Pause, "See you later," said Hermione in the tone people usually reserve for a trip to the dentist.

Cho smiled as Hermione trudged from the room and got up to help herself to another cup of tea.

It was hard to know where to start. How do you instigate such an incredibly awkward conversation? Hermione gazed around the room, looking everywhere except at Severus. Her eyes took in the immense bookcases which filled two of the walls, the ornate oak cabinet which housed his personal potions ingredients and the large fireplace which burned constantly to warm the chill dungeon. She remembered the first time that she had seen that room. It was not long after she had finished school and joined the resistance and she had fallen instantly in love with it. She had spent many happy hours sat in silence with Sev, both reading through the great variety of books in his collection. All of that took up about three seconds and then she was left wondering what to say again.

"Hermione why don't you sit down?" said Severus a bit more sharply than he intended.

She shook her head, refusing the offered chair. "I need to talk to you," she faltered.

"We had already established that much I believe…."

"About what happened at your home a few weeks ago," she interrupted. Then she faltered again. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat, a scowl adorning his face. If he wasn't usually paler than the moon that comment would certainly have made him so.

"Yes. I'd like to apologise for that. It was quite unintentional; I had no desire to make you feel embarrassed or awkward around me and I certainly didn't want you to feel that you needed to avoid me. It won't happen again."

His face was calm and collected as ever, only his clenched fists belied the words he spoke. Even as he uttered them his brain screamed at him to stop. To tell her how he really felt and he tensed himself, fighting to keep under control.

"Oh…oh I see…." Her face fell and her voice trembled. Something inside was screaming at her but her brain would not or could not respond to it, even if it actually understood.

Severus heard the tremor in her voice and he looked up. Filled now with doubt, had that been disappointment in her voice? No, impossible! But Cho had said that Hermione was missing him…Was she really?

"Well, I'll just go now," she murmured.

"What was it you wanted to say?" he asked struggling to keep his voice steady. Had he just thrown away a chance of happiness?

"It doesn't matter," she said in a voice that was scarce to be heard and turned to leave.

His heart wanted him to just reach out and stop her. To utter one word that would make her stay, find out why it was that she sounded upset. But his lips remained firmly closed. He could not bring himself to believe that she could ever love or want him and he would certainly not force himself upon her. How could a man such as he make her happy anyway? She deserved so much more.

Just then he felt an immense pain driving through his left forearm. He drew in his breath in a sharp hiss and clutched at his arm knocking a pile of papers to the ground.  
Hearing this Hermione turned back and gasped in shock as she saw Severus double up in pain.

"Severus what's wrong?" she cried. In an instant she was by his side, her eyes full of concern. His breath was coming in short ragged gasps.

He pushed her aside making her stumble into the wall and then staggered over to the potions cupboard. Clumsily he fumbled with the lock and dropped the key twice before he managed to get the cupboard open. Then he unlocked a second smaller door at the bottom right hand side of the cupboard. From here he drew a slender black bottle with a lead stopper and took a measured amount of it. Having done this much he leaned wearily against the wall and slid slowly down to the ground. Carefully Hermione took the bottle from Severus and put it back in the cupboard, locking both doors. Then she sat down and took his hand.

"Severus what was it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he said shortly, snatching his hand back from her gentle grasp.

"Severus that was not nothing! You do not just double up in agony for no apparent reason!"

"I said it was nothing," he snapped glaring at her.

"And I know that you're lying. Tell me what it was, I want to help."

"It's none of your concern!" The scowl he wore deepened and his voice shook with anger.

"None of my concern?" Hermione's voice was dangerously quiet. Her eyes filled with the sudden anger of worry and she stood up and backed away from him. The she began to shout, "Severus Snape I think that it is my concern. When my best friend suddenly collapses in agony I tend to worry. Forgive me for having feelings. I realise that you conquered yours years ago but the rest of us are not so perfect."

"Hermione…" he tried to interrupt but she was in full swing now.

"And don't take that tone with me! I'm not a child any more. I'm a grown woman and I don't appreciate you treating me like a little school girl." she paused, gasping for breath and at present too angry to continue her tirade.

Severus stood up, he now towered above her. Hermione had not grown since she was about 14 and stood at a mere 5' 4" whilst Severus himself was over 6'. He turned immediately away to hide a bemused expression, had she just called him her best friend? Hermione however took it as a gesture of sheer arrogance and fumed.

"Fine, be that way. No wonder you never had any friends if this is how you act towards them. I'll be going now, wouldn't want to meddle any further in your precious business."

She turned her back on him and began to stalk cat like towards the door. Before she could reach it he was there. He caught her arm and held her back.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said simply. She did not reply and would not look him in the eyes. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No you shouldn't," she agreed. Her eyes were filled with emotions, concern, upset, love. Looking down into those eyes Severus had never felt so ashamed of himself.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, suddenly sounding much more like a sheepish schoolboy than the hard, sarcastic dry humoured potions master she had come to love.

Smiling faintly she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, feeling that she couldn't bear to remain angry at him. They stood gazing at each others for what seemed like an eternity, then emotions overcame Severus and he sought silent permission with his eyes even as he stooped to kiss her upturned lips.

Hermione felt his lips brush hers, they felt tentative, unsure. For a moment she stood there bemused, not reacting to his kiss, but gradually she began to respond, welcoming his tongue as it slipped cautiously between her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his silky hair. He pulled her more tightly against him as the kiss became more passionate.

Eventually they pulled apart slightly and gazed once more into each others eyes. Hermione smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his broad chest. Severus looked down at the tiny woman in his arms. All thoughts of his recent pain had disappeared. He could not remember ever feeling so happy.

Jai'mea leaned into the girls face and brushed all the hair from her cheeks. "Shush shush little one," she crooned in a falsely caring voice. "It's okay…" she leaned down to lick away the dried blood that caked her pale cheek. Fresh tears sprang to the girl's eyes and she turned her face away. But Jai'mea brought her mouth down to the girls in a crushing kiss biting through her lips to draw blood.

Standing back she began to fondle her wand like a knife, muttering obscenities at the cowering girl. "Crucio!" Great cuts opened up over the girl's body and she screamed loudly, her cries echoing in the tiny room. Then with a wave of her wand she healed up the wounds and knelt back down to caress the girl's body with her hands.

"My but you're a pretty one aren't you? Quite fine in your day I dare say. Won't be so pretty when I'm done…"

With another wave of her wand she began to heat up the blood in her veins and until the girl screamed again and then brought it back down to normal.

Keria was leaning outside the dungeon listening with a gleeful smile to the activities inside. But she soon grew bored and began to leer at the guard beside her. She moved across to him slipping her hands inside his robes. They slipped back into the darkness and soon the girls agonized screams were joined by the screams of pleasure of Keria.


End file.
